The invention relates to a control system for a vehicle having an automatically opening and/or automatically closing flap which has at least one programmable operating switch and a programmable electronic control device. The operating switch, in the form of a proximity sensor is to be actuated in an arbitrarily non-contact manner and, after the actuation has taken place, generates an operation request signal which is the input signal of the control device.
In connection with a vehicle having at least one automatically opening flap, such a control system is known from German Patent document DE 10 2004 041 709 B3.
Furthermore, a motor vehicle having a self-opening flap that can be activated by remote control is described in the assignee's vehicle program (see, for example, the Operating Instructions concerning the BMW 5-Series, Year 2002, Order Number 01 40 0 156 808, Pages 34-36). In this case, the operator can manually initiate an opening command for the flap by pressing a key on the remote control, which flap will then automatically open completely.
It is an object of the invention to further develop a control system of the above-mentioned type such that the power consumption of the concerned electric and electric vehicle components is reduced.
According to the invention, this and other objects are achieved by a control system for a vehicle having an automatically opening and/or automatically closing flap, which has at least one programmable operating switch and a programmable electronic control device, wherein the operating switch is to be actuated in an arbitrarily non-contact manner in the form of a proximity sensor and, after the actuation has taken place, generates an operation request signal which is the input signal of the control device. The control device is programmed such that, in the event of a presence of the operation request signal and, as required, of at least one further condition, the control device emits a swiveling command to a closing mechanism for the opening or closing of the flap. Furthermore, the control device and/or the operating switch or proximity sensors are programmed such that the operation request signals are counted as long as at least a first defined condition has not yet been met, and that, when a defined maximal counter reading has been reached, the operation request signals will be ignored until at least a second defined condition has been met.
The invention is based on the consideration that, in the case of a vehicle having an automatic flap control, measures against misuse should be provided by way of a non-contact proximity sensor that is mounted on the vehicle and is freely accessible for everyone. First, a flap must not be automatically opened or closed immediately in the case of each actuation of the proximity sensor. Secondly, when a vehicle is parked, current should not unnecessarily be consumed by an activating of systems. A so-called child proofing is therefore created by means of the invention, which, in the event of a too frequent and obviously unnecessary actuating of the proximity sensor, deactivates the electric or electronic components affected by the related function. Preferably, the proximity sensor is more likely to be programmed in the manner according to the invention instead of the control device, because the proximity sensor consumes less current than the control device. For example, also the checking of the access authorization stimulates several additional consuming devices, which can be switched off again when the maximal counter reading has been reached. The invention therefore primarily ensures the minimization of the power consumption when the vehicle is parked or the internal-combustion engine is switched off. The output of the swiveling command from the control device for the actual opening or closing of a flap can also be prevented for child proofing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.